Recordando Lo Olvidado
by Isalick
Summary: -Primero que nada. Se acuerdan del niño que encontramos hace siete años? siempre traía consigo algo para cubrir su brazo izquierdo. En una foto que teníamos de él encontramos algo posible que ese niño se haya convertido en Akuma, como también es posible que ese brazo suyo sea una inocencia-dijo.-Por qué crees que sea un akuma?-preguntó Lenalee-Es una suspocision (Yullen)


Ohayou! Este fic lo habia subido en Amor Yaoi, pero por torpeza mia perdí mi contraseña n.n así que lo he subido aquí, espero que os guste :D

* * *

Los personajes de -Man no me pertenecen. Son de su creadora Katsura Hoshino ^^

* * *

Estaba un azabache de cabellos largos caminando por los pasillos de aquel lugar. Iba a paso rápido, estaba apurado en llegar a su destino y cuando estuvo frente a este, abrió la puerta con una patada

-K-kanda, no hacia falta entrar así-dijo un hombre de cabellos azabaches con toques morado y unos lentes cayéndose gracias al susto recibido hace poco-Podías tocar antes de entrar-se acomodo las gafas

El hombre con lentes estaba sentado en su desordenado escritorio, enfrente de este había un sillón en el cual dos personas se encontraban sentadas

-Tsk-emitió Kanda al momento de sentarse

-Nii-san, para qué nos llamaste?-preguntó una chica de cabello color negro con reflejos verdes

-Ahh-suspiro -Bien, los he llamado para deciros que pronto serán enviados a una misión importante de la cual los detalles pronto sabrán-dijo-Primero que nada. Se acuerdan del niño que encontramos hace siete años?

-Eh? Te refieres a ese que estaba en un circo?-preguntó la persona al lado de la chica, ese era un pelirrojo con parche. El único ojo visible era de color verde

-Ese mismo-afirmó el de lentes-Ustedes lo conocieron, siempre traía consigo algo para cubrir su brazo izquierdo. En una foto que teníamos de él encontramos algo extraño-dijo-Si desean pueden verlo en esta foto-le entregó la imagen a la chica

-Para ver Lenalee-dijo el pelirrojo

-Espera un segundo Lavi-dijo Lenaleee mientras miraba detenidamente la imagen-Se puede ver su muñeca y es...Roja?

Lavi agarro la imagen para verla. Era cierto, en la fotografía se veía a un niño castaño vestido de payaso con unos guantes en sus manos; aunque el guante izquierdo se estaba cayendo, dejando ver una escasa cantidad de piel

Luego le pasaron la imagen a Kanda, este luego de verla por breves momentos la entrego-Si no me equivoco ese enano se llamaba Red-dijo el de cabellos largos

-Yuu, no recuerdo que se llame así-dijo Lavi

Al azabache le aparecieron dos venas sobresalientes en la frente

De un segundo a otro, Lavi estaba inconsciente-Tsk, no me llames así maldito conejo

El de lentes suspiro-Bueno, es posible que ese niño se haya convertido en Akuma, como también es posible que ese brazo suyo sea una inocencia-dijo

-Por qué crees que sea un akuma?-preguntó Lenalee

-Es una suposición. La verdad, nunca hemos visto algún brazo rojo, muy extraño. Pero no podemos hacernos ideas apresuradas, tenemos que encontrarlo ya que también cabe la posibilidad de que el chico tenga una inocencia-dijo-Ustedes bien saben que estamos escasos de exorcistas. Tenemos que encontrar a Red antes que la familia Noah y los akumas

-Y, Nii-san, sabes dónde está?-preguntó la chica

-no precisamente-negó con la cabeza-Pero si su inocencia ha sido activada entonces...-fue interrumpido

-El lugar en donde esté no debe haber muchos akumas-dijo Lavi despertándose y sobándose la nuca-Me equivoco?

-No, tienes razón-dijo el de lentes

-Entonces, Komui, en qué lugar se ha registrado pocas muertes?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-En Inglaterra-dijo-Es el mismo lugar en donde le vimos la ultima vez, esta claro que puede que haya viajado a otros lugares, ya que después de todo trabajaba en un circo ambulante, pero estoy seguro de que volvió a su tierra y la esta protegiendo-dijo Komui

-Bien, solo queda ver en donde esta-dijo Lavi rascándose la cabeza-En que distrito hay menos akumas?

-Esa información está en la carpeta de reportes que les entregaré-dijo el mayor-Pero tengan cuidado, el Conde ya está enterado de la existencia de una nueva inocencia. Así que lo mas seguro es que se encuentren con mas akumas que antes

-Cumpliremos esta misión. Ademas, no podemos dejar que Red-kun sea atrapado-dijo Lenalee levantándose-Voy por mis cosas-salió de la habitación

-Bueno, debo arreglarme para el encuentro de un conocido-dijo Lavi saliendo de la habitación

Kanda estaba por salir cuando-Kanda-llamó Komui

-Hm?-preguntó deteniendo su paso sin siquiera voltear

-Te entregaré la carpeta a ti-dijo-Ven acá

El azabache se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a donde estaba el de lentes-Ten-dijo Komu entendiéndole la mano con la carpeta en ella-Por cierto, no asustes al nuevo integrante-dijo guiñandole el ojo

-Hmp, solo si no resulta ser un akuma-dijo Kanda arrebatandole la carpeta a Komui para después irse

-Vaya, así no conseguirá pareja-dijo Kumui acomodándose sus gafas-no creo que haya una persona con gran paciencia como para aguantarse a Kanda-suspiro-O si?

* * *

(Después de unas horas, en el tren)

Estaban tres jóvenes con un peculiar uniforme-Oigan, como creen que esté Red-kun?-preguntó Lavi con emoción

-Bueno, no creo que haya cambiado mucho físicamente. Pero espero que si verbalmente-dijo Lenalee

-Ah! Cierto, a ti te llamó llorona-dijo Lavi recordando lo sucedido-Ciertamente era muy maleducado, supongo que las calles lo volvieron así. Tu que opinas Yuu?

Kanda no respondió simplemente volteo el rostro-Pienso que es un imbécil que no conoce lo que es la inteligencia

-Vaya, a ti de verdad te caia mal-dijo el pelirrojo-Bueno, es de esperarse, supongo

Después de decir eso, todo quedo sumido en silencio. Esperando llegar al lugar indicado en la carpeta

* * *

(Al llegar)

Estaban en una aldea, muy pobre a decir verdad

Las calles no tenían asfalto, eran de tierra. Las tiendas estaban hechas con un poco de madera y trapos sucios como techo. En las casas habían una que otra ventana rota o con grietas

-Este lugar da miedo-dijo el pelirrojo

Estuvieron caminando hasta que uno de los tres hablo-Seria buena idea dividirnos-dijo Lenalee

Los otros dos asistieron y se separaron. Al estar solos, recordaron el encuentro que tuvieron con el sujeto en busca

*~* ~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*

(Hace siete años)

Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee estaban caminando por una ciudad cuando de repente

-Todos pasen y vean al niño increíble-se oyó a un hombre, al mirarlo se podía notar como trataba de atraer público-Es capaz de hacer malabares con navajas!, puede caminar sobre una cuerda sin tener que ver! Ademas, no hay ninguna red que evite su caída

-Quieren verlo?-preguntó Komui que apareció detrás del trío de chicos

-Tsk-"contestó" Kanda

-Claro!-respondieron Lavi y Lenalee al unísono

Komui pago cuatro entradas y pasaron a la carpa del circo

Se podía apreciar a un chico con vestimenta de payaso encima de una gran pelota. Tenia la mirada gacha así que no se le veía la cara

-Con ustedes...Red!-dijo el hombre que antes estaba en la puerta llamando a las personas

El niño alzó el rostro. Su cara estaba pintada como la de un payaso, lo único que no tenia maquillaje eran sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos de color plateado

El chico comenzó a hacer malabares con cuchillos y estacas con fuego. Ambos a la vez

-Ese chico...-Lenalee habló, llamando la atención de Kanda y Lavi, los cuales estaban a cada lado de ella

-Sucede algo? No me digas que...Hehe, te gusto?-preguntó Lavi con burla

-No...Lo que sucede es que, tiene pintada una sonrisa pero no sonríe-dijo la chica mirando al niño con cierta lastima

-Es común-dijo el pelirrojo-Yo tampoco podría sonreír mientras hago malabares con cuchillos y estacas incendiandose

-No, es decir, detrás de todo ese maquillaje feliz y pintoresco hay un triste rostro-dijo la azabache

-Eeeh? Yo no veo nada-dijo el niño de cabellos rojos-Y tu Yuu?

-Maldito, no me llames así!-se quejo otro niño de cabellos azabaches. Aunque podía ver lo mismo que Lenalee, él nunca lo diría

La función terminó con acrobacias, el niño de ojos plateados hacia saltos increíbles en el trampolín, casi imposibles de lograr

Las luces se apagaron. Indicando que ya no había mas que mostrar

-Qué les pareció?-preguntó Komui cuando estuvieron fuera

-Fue genial-dijo Lavi-Lastima que el viejo panda este haciendo unas misiones en china. Ahora que lo pienso, por qué no fuiste con él Lenalee? Tu podías ser útil en comunicarle lo que dicen los carteles o las personas

-Mmm no creo-negó con la cabeza

-Bueno, ya vengo. Tengo que entregarle unas cosas a un buscador cercano-dijo Komui despidiéndose

Los tres niños se despidieron, cada uno a su manera

Sin darse cuenta por donde andaban, habían llegado a la parte trasera de la carpa. A eso se le podía llamar "tras bastidores"

-Red! Acaparaste toda la función! La próximas vez que lo hagas me las pagaras-se oyó una vos gruesa. El trío de niños volteo al lugar donde oyeron ese sonido

-Red? No se llama así el chico que acabamos de ver?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si-respondió Lenalee. Luego caminaron mas hacia el lugar y pudieron ver la situación

-Tsk, no es mi culpa que las personas me quieran mas a mi que a ti-dijo un niño de cabellos castaños atados en una cola y de ojos plateados

-Que dijiste?! Eres un maldito crío que no sabe lo que es talento!-se quejo un hombre, agarró un látigo y lo alzó contra el niño-Quieres ver quien es mejor? Te lo demostraré, lo haré las veces que sean necesarias para que entiendas

El hombre comenzó a dar latigazos a diestra y siniestra contra el castaño. No le importaba si le rompía un hueso al niño, solo planeaba darle una paliza para que no saliera en el show la próxima vez

-Guh!-los brazos del niño empezaron a tener marcas mas y mas rojizas

-Vamos! Dí lo que habías dicho antes! O es que acaso te acabas de dar cuenta que yo soy mas talentoso que tu?-preguntó el hombre mientras sonreía y aun golpeaba con el látigo al menor

-ahhg, si claro, ngh, sigue soñando. De lo único que servirías es de alfombra para que todos se limpien en ti Gahh-dijo el niño mientras recibía los latigazos cada vez mas fuertes-Siempre, estarás debajo de Guh todos. Eres una escoria que se alimenta de o-tros

-Maldito, Ya verás que tan escoria puedo ser-dijo el hombre agarrando impulso para darle un gran latigazo al niño hasta que...

#Plash# (Sonido de golpe)

El hombre cayó al suelo sin poder seguir moviéndose ya que estaba inconsciente

Detrás del hombre estaba una niña con dos colas agarradas a cada lado, su cabello azabache con reflejos verdes. En sus manos tenia un bate-Lenalee, creo que fuiste demasiado lejos-Hablo Lavi al lado de ella

-En serio? Pero no podía dejar que le golpearan hasta que muriese-dijo la niña mirando a Red y sonriendo-Hola, soy Lenalee Lee-dijo soltando el arma blanca para acercarse al chico

-Hm-contesto el castaño

-Yo soy Lavi! Mucho gusto-dijo animadamente el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la del menor

Red miro la mano y luego miro a Lavi con incredulidad-Qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo

-De verdad quieres estrechar la mano conmigo?-dijo incrédulo-Aunque yo tampoco quiero tocarte

-...Eh?-emitió el pelirrojo aun mas confuso-ah! Cierto, me acabo de acordar que no se han presentado todos. El es Yu-antes de terminar oyó como una katana era desenfundada-digo Kanda!-corrigió al instante

-No me interesa-dijo Red para después irse caminando hasta algo parecido a un casillero viejo hecho de madera. Lo abrió y saco una camisa de ahí puesto que aun seguía con la parte superior del disfraz

-Qué le sucede?-preguntó Lavi en voz baja

-No lo se-dijo Lenalee

-Hmp-emitió Kanda

Red se quito la camisa del payaso, y al estar descubierto se le podía ver el pecho con cicatrices recientes y algunas viejas, era horrible para la vista-E-eso...Tu, por qué tienes tantos morados? Es posible que, esto sea seguido?

-Es normal-dijo el castaño colocándose la camisa usual, que estaba sucia pero no era un disfraz

-Normal?! A esto le dices normal?! Mirate, estas cubierto de moretones e incluso heridas abiertas-dijo preocupada la niña

-Entonces corrijo; " Para Mí es normal"-dijo recalcando el "mí" mietras iba caminando hacia el exterior

-Para ti...Eso quiere decir que te han herido tantas veces que ya es tan usual-dijo lavi caminando junto con Lenalee para seguirle el paso al castaño

Kanda estaba mas atrás, no queriendo seguirles pero sin mas opción que hacerlo

-Ese sujeto es así. El siempre me golpea cuando yo acaparo la atención del publico-dijo el ojiplateado-Dejen de seguirme-dijo con exasperación. Aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos y aun así esos tres le seguían

-Pero hay que curar tus heridas-dijo la azabache

-A mi no me importa estar herido. Si me curan, mañana estaré así de todas formas-dijo el castaño casi trotando

-Por cierto, Red. Y tus padres?-preguntó Lavi

-No se quienes son. No los conozco y ni me interesa hacerlo-dijo el ojiplateado-Ellos me abandonaron. Abandonar a su hijo...Por eso creo que no quisiera conocerlos, me sentiría peor que no conociéndolos

-Ya veo. Tienes razón, si yo estuviera en tus zapatos y llegara a conocer a mis padres también estaría furioso-dijo Lavi-Por ciert-

-Ya callense-interrumpió el castaño-No quiero su atención. Me importa en lo mas mínimo que vayan a pensar ahora de mi, lo que quiero es que se larguen y me dejen en paz-dicho esto, el niño salio corriendo. Pero antes de desaparecer dijo-Por cierto, tu Lenalee, si no me equivoco ese es tu nombre. Pareces una llorona

-Qué? Llorona? Pero si no esto-se toco la mejilla y noto que estaba húmeda-Eh? Cuando?

-Parece ser que duraste mucho tiempo sin parpadear. Debes haberte sorprendido mucho si no parpadeaste-dijo lavi-Por qué no le seguimos?-dijo el pelirrojo mirando por donde se fue el niño

-Idiotas-dijo Kanda

-Eh? Por qué dices eso Yuu?-preguntó Lavi

-Él dijo que no les siguiéramos-dijo Kanda cruzado de brazos

-Si pero...Ese chico me preocupa-dijo Lenalee-Vamos-y se fue por donde vieron a Red correr e irse

Cuando llegaron al lugar se escondieron detrás de unos arboles ya que Red entro en algo parecido como un bosque-Lo siento, llegue tarde-dijo el castaño mirando a un bulto en la tierra-Te traje esto-dijo sacando una pelota de su bolsillo y colocándola encima del bulto-Era tuyo, lo conseguí cerca de el casillero del nuevo payaso, es decir, tu dueño. Mana

-Le esta hablando a la tierra-dijo Lavi mirando

-No, Ahí hay un ser muerto-dijo Kanda

-Estas triste?-una voz se oyó acercando y apareció detrás del niño de cabellos castaños

-Tu...Claro que no estoy triste-dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño-Solamente le traje esto. Tu deberías estar triste, eres su dueño

-Pues no lo estoy-dijo el sujeto disfrazado de payaso-Me es imposible estar triste

-Eres raro-dijo Red-Pero tu...No sentías nada por ese perro?...Para mi él era mi amigo y...Ese maldito de Cosmo-el castaño estaba a punto de llorar

-Si quieres puedes llorar-dijo Mana-Así podrás desahogarte

-Buaaaaaaa-el niño comenzó a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana. Todo el dolor acumulado fue dispersado al instante en que se desahogo

-Mejor vámonos-dijo Lenalee.

Los tres se fueron. Esta vez a continuar la misión que en un principio debian hacer

*~*~*~*Fin Flash Back*~*~*~*

Kanda iba caminando por las calles e iba llegando a un lugar menos habitado, habían mas campos que cualquier otra cosa

Llego hasta un pequeño bosque. O al menos eso parecía ya que habían varios arboles

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando noto que esas plantas solo estaban escondiendo un río. Caminó para acercarse al lago creado por las aguas de aquella maravilla natural, abrió levemente los ojos pues la impresión fue bastante

Ahí, flotando en las aguas como una hoja, estaba un adolescente de cortos cabellos blancos plateados, piel blanca y tersa muy parecida a la de una muñeca de porcelana. Estaba inconsciente. Tenia una marca en su ojo izquierdo, empezando en la frente con forma de estrella y terminando el la parte baja de su mejilla, en medio de la cicatriz había una linea debajo del ojo, resaltando la forma de este

El blanco cabello liso con algunas ondulaciones se extendía como alas de mariposa en la superficie del agua. Sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera en un profundo sueño

Traía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga completamente desabrochada, extendiendo la tela a los costados de la misma forma que su cabello

-Quién es?-preguntó el azabache acercándose

Era una imagen hermosa, el agua pura y cristalina resaltaba la belleza del chico. No lo había visto por completo, se había quedado mirando el rostro del albino, pero cuando recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo del chico; notó que sus manos se podían ver, miro la izquierda y pudiendo notar que no era roja

.

.

.

Era negra

.

.

.

El chico antes inconsciente o dormido fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente

-hum-al abrirlos por completo se podían apreciar esos hermosos ojos plateados

*Él es*-pensó el azabache. No habían dudas, nadie mas tenia ese hermoso color de ojos que ese niño que conoció llamado "Red" tenia-Oye-al hablar el adolescente dio un brinco, haciendo que hubieran varias ondas en el agua

-Quién está ahí?-preguntó el albino sin moverse mucho ya que si lo hacia podría hundirse, y la verdad era que estaba muy cómodo

-He venido a buscarte-dijo kanda

-Si vienes por parte del Conde entonces vete antes de que acabe contigo-dijo el ojiplata

-*Entonces el enano ya sabe del Conde*-pensó-No vengo por parte del conde. La orden me mando a llevarte así que he venido a buscarte-dijo

-Qué pasaría si digo que no?-dijo el peliblanco

-Te llevaría, aun si tuviera que mutilarte para que estuvieses quieto-dijo el pelinegro

-Ya veo...La orden eh? Debe ser la Orden Negra, si es así...Conocen a Cross?-preguntó

-Como conoces el nombre del general?-preguntó Kanda colocando su mano en mugen

-Él es mi tutor-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba, el agua no era muy profunda así que no necesitaba nadar-Él me enseñó a usar mi arma anti-akuma

-Tu arma anti-akuma? Entonces si tienes inocencia-dijo Kanda-Vas a venir o tendré que desenfundar mi arma?

-Estuve buscando la Orden para ser oficialmente un exorcista pero me perdí y no la encontré. Por esa razón decidí volver, pero al llegar un montón de akumas me ataco y al vencerlos estaba agotado, por eso me caí de aquel río-explicó señalando por donde cayó-Por cierto, me pareces familiar, no te he visto antes?-preguntó tocando su nuca. Estaba levantado así que el agua se escurría de su cuerpo para luego caer de nueva cuenta al lago

-Hmp, no te conozco, solo sé que tu nombre es Red-dijo el azabache

El albino abrió los ojos con impresión-Yace tiempo que no me llamaban así. Ya no soy Red, ese nunca fue mi nombre. Llámame Allen, Allen Walker

* * *

Tan tan, que les pareció? Habrá gustado? Espero que si n.n

Espero sus reviews :D

Sayonara


End file.
